Mangle's little angel
by Vamplov
Summary: I thought I give a FNAF fanfiction a try. Mangle Always being torn apart and put back together. she's scared and tired of it. she sees every little child as monsters. Mangle hates them all but what if one little girl, who so happen to 'lock' herself in the pizzeria can bring a little comfort to the poor Mangle.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Why did they always tear me apart? Did they find joy in it? Maybe that really was all I was, an attracting for them to pull apart and be put back together. At first it wasn't so bad but when the employees just stopped trying to put me back together again the right way that's when things became painful. I was left a mangled mess; hence the new name The Mangled. I would always hope that I would be permanently shut down one night but it never happened. All those children are monster, the real monster of this world. But not just the children, the parents and employees that don't stop them. That let me live day by day in pain. I had just tried getting into the security office to see if an employee would be there so I could get some revenge but it was just another animatronics. Soon the chiming sound stating that the day employees would be coming to prepare another day of work for me and another day of torture for me. I stayed in kids cove where I was left so the employees wouldn't think I moved away. Not that it mattered I think but I didn't want to cause trouble for the other animatronics. Soon I could hear the laughter of those little monsters as they went to watch the band play. Once the band stopped playing I knew they would be sent towards me. And sure enough the laughter got louder the closer they came. Fear filling up inside of me as I helpless to stop them. Pulling on my hands and legs until finally they came off and those little monsters ran off with those parts of me. Hours past before they got bored and walked away to torment something else. I was left on the floor with some oil dripping out from my endoskeleton. I closed the only eye I had left when I felt something walk past me. I open my eyes and saw a very small monster walking around me. I was prepared even if fear built up inside of me for her to pull on me. When she walked in front of me I notice in her small arms one of my hands.

"Swory miss fox. But meanies took your hand." She said

I didn't speak as she tried to find where it went.

"Wa does your hand go?" She ask

"Her-here." I said with my damage voice box

I moved my arm towards her and she tried to put it back. I could see her face turning red when we both heard a pop sound and I could move my hand. I patted her head and she walked away. I looked at my hand and towards where that small child went too. I wouldn't call her a monster; she didn't pull on me or hurt me. She brought me the hand that was taken by a small monster. Maybe just maybe there was more like that little child out there but as far as I'm concern she was the only non-monster of a child. I didn't see her after that and I had hoped I could have, I would have love to thank her. But the employees lazily put me back together and stopped my oil from dripping out of my endoskeleton. Once the employee left I wandered about. I went into the vent to try and catch the security guard but again all I saw was another animatronics. I turned around in the vent and headed back out. All night I tried to get the guard but he was never in the office. I stopped when I notice the other haven't tried that much. I crawled on the floor looking for them and found them in one of the spots that don't have a camera.

"Wha-what are yo-you doing?" I ask

"Mangled?" Toy Chica ask

"Wha-what?" I ask

"Mangy!" a small voice cried out

A small form ran towards me and hugged me around my neck. I lifted up making the small form's feet hang off the ground. I brought my one arm around the small form moving it away from me. I didn't want to deal with a monster; night time was my free time from them. Toy Chica took the little monster from me and when it came face to face with me I could clearly see it with my only eye. It was the little child that gave me back my hand. She was crying out as she was being pulled away from me. Toy Chica was telling her I didn't like being rushed at.

"Mangy!" the child cried out again

"It o-okay Toy Ch-chica." I said

"I th-thought you hat-hated chil-children." Toy Chica said

"No I hate lit-little mon-monsters. S-she's my fri-friend." I said

Toy Chica let the little child go and she ran back to me hugging me. I wrapped my still usable arm and hugged her back. She was crying softly as I carried her back to kids cove. It was hard but I manage to get there. There wouldn't be anyone here when morning came because I overheard an employee saying it was Saturday and we are never open the day after Saturday. So when the chimes telling the security guard to go home came I curled around the small child so he wouldn't see her. The small child was crying softly. I could still hear the other animatronics walking about but I stayed curled up around the child.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few hours have passed by and the small child was sleeping beside me. Her cheeks were stained with her tears from all the crying she had done. Some of the old and toy animatronics came around looking at her but I had kept myself wrapped around her to keep her safe. BB as we know him came around when she work up and gave her a balloon. It seemed to make her smile a bit and she followed me around the pizzeria with the balloon tied around her small wrist. I manage my way into the kitchen looking for food for the small child. She had yet to say what her name was; saying she couldn't remember it. I looked throughout the kitchen but couldn't get any food from it. I apologize to the small child but she just smiled at me and told me it was ok, that she wasn't hungry. We went back to kids cove and she played with the different kind of toys, not once wanting to tear me apart. The Marionette was watching her, almost studying her. I didn't trust him so when he got close to her I lash out at him. Making him back off. He returned to his box but still studying the little child. Time has pass by and the small child was colouring beside me. Making drawing of the outside world, of her family and of other things. Some of the drawing she made worried me, they were dark and cruel. They always showed a small girl getting picked on and beaten. It made me wonder if it was her. I wrapped myself gently around her when I heard her soft sobbing. I had closed my eyes not realizing I had went into sleep mode.

I reactivated myself not realizing how long I had been in sleep mode. But when I looked down I did not see the small child. I crawled about as quickly as I could looking for her, even asking if any of the other animatronics saw her. But they just looked oddly at me. Saying there was no child in the pizzeria. I spoke as much as I could with my damage voice box, trying to tell them there was. Even going to Toy Chica telling her she was the one that I called my friend. But it was like they didn't remember the small child. As if the memories of her was wiped from their system. I then remembered the Marionette studying the small child, surely he would remember. I made my way over to him, opening his box up. He slowly but oh so eerily came out. He seemed to know what I wanted to ask him.

"The small child was here but wasn't." Marionette said

"Wh-what?" I ask

"She was indeed with you but it was merrily her spirit. The poor dear was to frighten to pass on but you gave her comfort and there for she was able to pass on to the afterlife." Marionette said

"But before leaving she left you with a thank you gift, well two gifts." Marionette said

"Wh-what gi-gifts?" I ask

"The first in on the wall there, the second you will only see when morning arrive." Marionette said

The Marionette fell back into his box with the lid closing. I crawled over to the wall he pointed at and there pinned to the wall was a picture of me gently wrapped around the small child. I took the picture off the wall looking it over closely. I took the picture and placed it in my secret spot where it would never get damaged. The pictures that the small child was drawing now made sense to me, she was hurt to the point of death. I crawled about the pizzeria until I could hear an employee coming in. Looking out the window I could see the sun lit coming through. I returned to kids cove and watched to see what would happen. The employee got thing ready for the day that was surely to come. I came to the conclusion that I had slept my whole free day away and would soon be tormented by the monsters again. I was already missing the small child company. A few hours pass and I could hear the monsters as they listen to the band play. And when the dreadful time came, when the band stopped playing and the rushing sound of those monsters drew closer. I felt fear build up within my system and the oh so similar sense of being pulled on happened. One monster had grabbed onto my head and was pulling to hard on it. My head, not the smaller second head I have, was the only part of me that was not meant to be pulled on or detached. But the monster kept on pulling and pulling and surely this would be it for me but it stopped. The monster that was pulling on my head was pushed away from me. I turned my head, my gears creaking as I did to see a small little girl. She then went to push the other away from me, yelling at them to stop teasing and hurting me. She was not the small ghost girl I had tended to last night, but her speech was the same giving me the idea that both the ghost girl and this girl was the same age. The other children grew angry and pushed the small girl down. I lifted myself up covering the small girl as I let a sound escape my damage voice box causing the other children to run away. I removed myself from the small girl as she topped up. She wiped tears away from her eyes as she smiled at me.

"Nam-name?" I ask

"My nawe is Angel." Angel said with a smile

I gave the small girl a smile as we played the day away. When it was near closing time the mother of the small girl came by telling her it was time to go. The small girl whined a bit but followed her mother after giving me a hug. Telling me she would come back as soon as she could. I smiled back telling her as best as I could that I would be waiting for her. I watched as the small girl left with her mother. So the small ghost girl that I had given peace to had sent me an angel.

* * *

Author Note:

So let me know if I should do more Five Night At Freddy's Stories or not. But anyways this was just a little story about The Mangle. It's my favorite Toy Animatronics in the game so I figured I try out a short story with this one. Well hoped you all liked it.


End file.
